


[Art] Ceasing Negotiations

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Art, Daily Doodle, Digital Art, Full Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cleanup of [older daily doodle](http://justira.dreamwidth.org/260235.html). [Crosshatch texture from here](https://www.vecteezy.com/vector-art/118077-free-crosshatch-vector-pattern)
> 
> These two don't get enough love.

  
  



End file.
